And Then He Came
by The Bud
Summary: Kinda goes with "Rememberances" Slight nonconsentual theme.


Disclaimer: I am not an Eighty-someodd year old man in California nor do I own a toy  
  
buisness, therefore, to this story, I have no rights.   
  
  
This story goes in with my "Rememberances" but not enough to be a chapter.  
  
  
And Then He Came.  
  
  
"There was so much that changed in him after what happened. I'm not sure I really want to  
  
remember it all." The small framed woman sighed into her hot chocolate. She had  
  
done this many times with the man in front of her, ever sence she was fiveteen.  
  
Sometimes he the listning end, others, she. This night, however the conversation goes deeper  
  
about a man they once cared about, he as a son, she as her husband, her soul mate.  
  
  
"Jean," the fatherly figure known as Professer X soothed. "It is not just I who needs all  
  
this information to resurface, this is something that concerns not only Rogue, but Cody, and  
  
now Gambit." He put in calmly. "I know some of it, but not all, for Gambit's mental health, and  
  
all our sakes, I need to know what you hid about Scott, what you endured after Apocalypse changed him,  
  
to keep us all from falling apart at the seams." He added as a plead, "Please?"  
  
  
She just looked up with those pained green eyes. When Scott Summers "died" again, he wasn't the man  
  
she fell in love with anymore. He wasn't the shy eighteen year old that over this very mug  
  
and over this very table, with this same man she took the chance to love, nearly ten years ago.  
  
He had changed, he was distrusting, he no longer cared about all the things he loved, including her.  
  
The woman he protected and loved with the truest devotion a man can love his wife. After Apoclaypse  
  
had gotten through with him, their marriage started to crumble like the fine cracks appearing now  
  
in the glaze of this old mug. This old mug somehow made it through countless battles, it is strong,  
  
just like Scott was, before he wasn't Scott anymore.  
  
  
"Jean," The Professer asked. "I know this is hard, but can you just try, If not, we can do this later."  
  
He added as comfort, "Hank knows more than I do, and for good reason, I suspect, would it help if he were  
  
here?" He cupped her small hands in his to show her she wasn't alone. "I know about what happened to you  
  
when you were pregnant. Logan knows too, I suspect. Could he help?"  
  
  
"No, you deserve to hear this from me." She said. "Do you remember Onslaught?"  
  
"How could I forget." The Professor replied.  
  
"Then you remember inheriting some of the guilt and rage that Magneto harboured  
  
and that festered into a new entity?" She asked a little further.  
  
"Yes.. too well. You saw moments in my life I am not proud of." Professor turned way.  
  
"It was like that with Scott. Some of Apocalypse remained in him, grew, festered and turned him into  
  
something new, something not Scott." Jean contenued. "It started he would get a little too..rough  
  
during.. private time, He would apologise, and then not even touch me for days. Then, he would take "It"  
  
even if I didn't want to give "it".  
  
  
"I ..see." The professor said, grasping the meaning.  
  
  
"I had to see Beast a few times about the damage. Scott wasn't really as small as everyone thought." She added.  
  
"It just hurt so much, and the worse part is, he started to like the pain. Then he started accusing me of sleeping around on him.  
  
With Hank, you, Warren, especcialy poor Logan. He started deciding whom I could talk to, see, watch, everything. Then, he hit me.  
  
Only once, but he would have done it again had I given him the chance. He told me  
  
how sorry he was and begged me not to say anything, so I didn't and things got better." Jean said with a small smile.  
  
  
"I wish you had said something. Maybe Scott and El Saba shared the same body still." Professor surmised. "Did he ever exibit true remorse?"  
  
  
"Yes, one time after he was finished with my body, he held me, he let me cry. I had thought that so odd." Jean added.  
  
"What about the broken arm I recall you with?" Professor asked.  
  
"That, I had actually done." She laughed. "I tripped in the basement. Scott wasn't pleased about that.  
  
He had to leave me be for a month." She became somber. "Then I had gotten pregnant. Scott refused to believe it was  
  
his, even though he was the only man I'd ever slept with at the time."  
  
  
"What did he do?" HE asked concerned.  
  
"Anything he could think of. Finally, he left. Thats when you had Logan look after me, to make sure  
  
I was alright."Jean said with a grimace. "Then he came back, in even less of his mental capacity  
  
under control. When he saw Logan in the guest room, he lost it, he went berserk." She told.  
  
"I woke up to being dragged from bed by my hair, looking into the most horrific brown eyes I'd ever seen.  
  
He hadn't his visor on, he hadn't really needed it sence Apocalypse. Then they started to glow,  
  
I knew he meant to kill me right there and would have had I not kicked him  
  
in the groin and ran." She choked as she told the rest of the story. "I ran to wake Logan, whom had already gotten up  
  
and was prepared for a fight. Scott started blasting everything he could. Wolverine took the first blow for me,  
  
but the second blast caught me square across my belly. My tk wasn't working, hadn't for months in the house  
  
and I couldn't find the damper. " She put in. "I just knew Logan and I were going to die."  
  
"Then Beast came in?" Professor asked.  
  
"Yes, and Scott flew the coop." She marked. "Beast brought Logan and I in to fix us up, but the baby was gone.   
  
Dead, and I didn't know what to do. Beast assured me I can still have children, with a little help, but,  
  
it didn't help this one."  
  
"Can I see the scar?" He asked.  
  
He was shown, the ragged pink scar that trailed half her abdomen.  
  
"You are lucky to be alive!" He said. "That blast could easly had cut you in two!"   
  
"I am aware of that, I grew frightened of him, Professor." The woman looked away. "It isn't  
  
easy to divorce a man you can't find, but I did, Logan was there the entire time, None of  
  
us could even understand Scott's reasons, his state of mind at the time, sometimes I can't  
  
help but think how things might have been if we could."  
  
"Scott never came back, that's why we presumed him dead... You did this for the intrest of the team?" He asked.  
  
"And you feel if Remy had an ear to listen, Rogue could escape your fate." He contenued with a question. "If  
  
Scott was such a danger, why not confide in me child? Is it possibe he may come back?" Then his concern grew  
  
to a peak, as it always does with his "Children". "Could he come back?"  
  
"The answer to all of that is, I just don't know." She stated. "I just didn't understand what was happining!"  
  
"Now we know we left a little bit of El Saba in Scott." Professor X said sadly. "How betrayed he must have felt,   
  
how betrayed Remy must feel. Yes, all trouble they went through was their fault, but only because we  
  
weren't there to listen." He looked at his longest held student again, with new eyes. "I am here for  
  
you too. Just like when you were young. Nothing has changed."  
  
  
"Would you like me to use the new Cerebro, to contact Remy? To talk, to help?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "Would you like me to try to contact Scott? Would You or Logan mind?"  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" She questioned. "The thought of him, the way he acted.. everything?"  
  
"Would you rather he brood and kill you the second try?" He said. "I just want to learn of his location."  
  
"Yes, of course, please be careful!" She requested.   
  
"Very well. And Jean," He started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm so sorry." He finished.  
  
She left and he thought. A year now, he's known of where Scott lays and it seems  
  
Cody does too, but not to Cody's knowledge. Professor Xaiver accidently gleamed an unconsience thought  
  
from Cody's mind that revealed a very emotionally unbalanced Scott Summers outside the nourishment  
  
tank that held Cody. There in Nebraska, where Sinister worked, One man kneeled, holding his head  
  
as one flesh greyed, twisted in strands and muscular, sweat sheened turns. He  
  
morphed between one face and another. Hands formed and pushed out of Scott's chest and back in.  
  
He screamed in pain as his cells were destroyed, replaced and grew in an almost cancerous way.  
  
Then, back into the man known as Scott Summers, bitterly weeping over losing his wife.  
  
Cody was the first step in fixing this. A body cloned from the smallest sample, then his mind, retrieved  
  
from another body to grow in the fetal state of the growing mass that would be human. Sinister could do this, and Cody  
  
was proof, but why discard him like trash? What went wrong? Cody was fully functional, Rogue's pregnancy was attest to  
  
that, so why throw away the experiment? Professor had to find out, and the only person he knew could do this,  
  
lay long dead, Moira McTaggert. There is Beast, but he is to close to all involved, the only one  
  
left is Sinister himself. What man is willing to die for a small morsel, no matter how tasty, when the  
  
only use will bring pain? "Is this worth it?" The old man askes himself. Of what cost, is "Worth it" worth it?  
  
End 


End file.
